scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Damnation's Grace
'Ship Information' Ship name - Airship Damnation's Grace chtulu.jpg|Letterhead of Damnation's Grace nox biz.jpg|Capt. Buer Disscussing Terms nox doc.jpg|Capt. Buer and 1st Officer Wyatt "Doc" Holliday nox izzy.jpg|Capt. Buer and Wife-Medical Officer "Izzy" Buer zombie fight.jpg|ZOMBIE FIGHT Officially formed '- 1886 '''World of Origin '- Hallow '''Affiliation - S.C.A.R.S (Alligned during the Louiosiana Fleet Gathering in the Apeture reality following the destruction of the Delva reality) Vessel Specification''' - Dreadnaught class, 515 ft long''' Vessel classification '- Privateer/Smuggling/Mercenary 'Crew Captain: Donovan "Nox" Buer First Officer: "Doc" Wyatt Morgan Holliday Ships Surgeon: Dr. Izzadora "Izzy" Buer Demolitions Expert: Jameson "Boomer" Byron Navigation: Timothy "Twitch" Esquire III Engineer: William "Blackjack" Harkness Midship/Cargo: Blitzkrieg Alchemist: Justice "Black" Byron Helm: Tobias "Duce" Whiticker 'Weapons' 6 foot 5 inch thick steel friezes raise into position as deck shielding revealing six 12 in guns on each side the 12 in guns incorporate traditional projectile as well as magnetic enhancement to facilitate more accurate shots at much longer range Narwhal style horn on prow opens into a full Cthulhu head with 20 in magnetically enhanced gun protruding from mouth 50 caliber sniper pod acts as first officers battle station 'Engines' 2 Pairs of Parsons direct drive steam turbine engines each controlling 2 drive shafts with omnidirectional propellers for optimum maneuverability. 'Engine Modifications' Each pair of engines on Damnation's Grace have been bonded with the spirit and power of a powerful Lesser Shoggoth from Hallow. The bonding was completed after the formerly named Hope's Faith came under the control of Captain "Nox" Buer and was done by the ships alchemist Justice Byron who is rarely seen outside his quarters directly between the two engine rooms. Little is known of this process, the only thing that is known is that this bonding allows her crew to operate this massive ship with a very small crew. Upon its first multiversal jump it was crewed by only Captain Buer and the brothers known as the Byronic men. This bonding has had unforseen side effects in reguards to some ship's functions not leas of all being the UCAT drive being rendered useless due to adverse reaction by the Entities and Aether in its various forms. The loss of the reality breaching system has been resolved by the entities themselves who can literaly rip a hole in the fabric of reality between worlds alowing for continued travel of the multiverse with the only known drawback being the manditory three day recharge cycle between the ship's reality breaches. the Entities have also manifested a personel transport system. Using the same basic design the ship can transport up to six people short distances without the manditory recharge cycle allowing for quick transport of people and goods from ship to ground and vice versa. 'Ship Bio' A seemingly trivial threat at first glance the Damnation's Grace's appearance is only to be taken lightly by fools. This 515 ft long vessel, at first glance, appears to be nothing more than a large private cargo ship. With a frieze depicting Dante's travel through hell and back adorning her sides and what can only be described as a narwhal horn on her prow. When calm, she will always hold to the side of caution to avoid a confrontation unless necessary. Once battle stations have been called the twisted brass horn begins to revolve opening and spreading octopus like tentacles revealing the true figurehead of the vessel and showing all who appose her crew her home of origin. At completion, the visage of one of the most feared entities on all of Hallow, Cthulhu, shows his teeth, a staggering 20 in magnetically enhanced gun. Simultaneously the decorative frieze along both sides of the ship raises to protect the deck crew and reveals six 12 inch guns on each side. As formidable as all this is, its the first officer who is the true threat during a fight. Upon sight of an enemy vessel, unbeknownst to the opposing forces, a 7 ft long barrel protrudes from inside of the bridge. Inside is one of the deadliest weapons "Blackjack" Harkness has ever dreamed up. A .50 caliber Gauss rifle with the highest power magnification sights available begins to sight in on and eliminate key personnel on the enemy ship. "Silence" has earned her name. By the time the enemy realizes that crew members are falling and not getting back up "Doc" Holliday usually has the enemy captain in sight. With one communique the enemy captain usual proves to be smart enough to part with his cargo, because if not, the newly promoted former first officer surely will be. History Hope's Faith Originally hailing from the merchant system of Tetra, the Hope's Faith was a company owned, armed trading vessel used to transport cargo from one port to another across the multiverse as well as on-world, with a few smuggling runs mixed in when times got hard. Captain Roger Dolihoff was a fair airman and a decent captain unless he was bitten by the bugs of booze and betting which always seemed to find him when he was in port and more often than not with a pocket full of the company's money. As a fairly good poker player Capetian Dolihoff often found himself in the proverbial hole, but the good captain always had an ace to play, when completely tapped he would simply bet his ship, all or nothing. The scam was simple, if he won no harm no foul, if he lost he would simply draw his weapon and accuse his opponent of cheating, when the other man made the slightest move Captain Dolihoff would shoot the poor fool and plant a few cards up the mans sleeve and nothing lost. Failing that, he would escort his opponent to his winnings where once on board he would be informed that the ship was not Dolihoff's to bet and would then be promptly thrown overboard as a stowaway. Unfortunately for Captain Dolihoff one of these nights found him on the world known as Hallow, in a small tavern in the wayport city of Lafayette Louisiana during a run from Houston to New Orleans. On that fateful night the events played out just as if they were planned, the only difference was when Captain Dolihoff pulled his revolver the oddest thing happened. it was rusted solid. Captain Dolihoff contemplated the strangeness of his revolver, which he meticulously cleaned and oiled daily, and realized that a bald man had commented on his weapon not five minuets previously.The good Captain then realized, too late, that his opponent had walked in with the bald man and a thinner roman looking gentleman earlier that evening. He cursed his ignorance up until the moment of his death a few short moments later.The Bald man was Jameson Byron. The Romanesque man was his Brother Justice. His opponent, and the man who fired the fatal shot, was Donovan "Nox" Buer. Damnation's Grace After the last hand Captain Dolihoff ever played, the now Captain Buer set out with his only two acquaintances, the Brothers Byron, to claim his prize. Captain Buer found his new ship early the next morning as the crew finished unloading the cargo and restocking the supplies. After being stopped quite a few times Nox found the first officer and reported to him that Dolihoff was dead and that shortly before his death had bequeathed the ship to Buer, in a manner of speaking. The first officer only smirked and informed Nox that Hopes Faith was a company ship, meaning that the trading company owned the ship and that the late captain only operated it. Feeling a bit nonplussed, and quite a lot of anger, Nox went for his revolver, and would have shot the first officer, if not for quick thinking by the brothers. As Jameson discreetly restrained his friend (and now apparently defunct captain) Justice pointed out to the first officer that although the ship was the property of the company, Dolihoff's possession were now the property of Buer. The first officer agreed and led the men to the captains quarters. Among the things found was a substantial amount of money (payoffs from recent smuggling runs) and a few valuable objects that the three men claimed gladly. Before leaving, Jameson had the brilliant idea to check over the paperwork in the quarters to be sure that they had not missed anything of value. Among the receipts, supply lists and letters of marque Jameson found the mother-load. A receipt and acknowledgement form stating that Captain Dolihoff's request to purchase his ship had been approved and finalized. Hope's Faith officially belonged to Captain Dolihoff at the time of his wager, making the ship Buer's by default. After relaying the message to the first officer that he was now under the command of the once again Captain Buer, the new captain summoned his crew on deck for an introduction. After an inspired speech, stating that everything would be business as usual, just independent of the trading company. Buer informed his men that if anyone had a grievance, or took issue with this change of leadership that they were free to leave and find work elsewhere. After a few moments of mummer amongst the crew it was agreed, every man walked off he ship and left their new Captain and his two friends alone on the deck, unwilling to put stock in the man that shot their former captain. The three men found themselves with a stocked airship, an empty hold, and no crew. Not one to be held down by such trivial matters, Captain Buer set his two man crew on finding a way for three inexperienced men to pilot a Dreadnaught class armed shipping vessel. After five minuets of open discourse, and two hours of pointless arguing, the brothers decided to work independently on a solution. Jameson, the brasher of the two resorted to taking stock of what the ship had in its holds, and upon finding a hefty cash of rum, disappeared below decks and was not seen for two days. Justice resorted to the only things he really trusted, Alchemy and the strange magics of Hallow. Three days later Justice returned above decks with a far fetched idea. His Idea was that he could theoretically make it so that they could pilot the ship with little to no actual manpower. He informed his captain and his brother that he was going to fix the problem by basically bringing the engines to life. Justice's Theory was this, if he could magically bond a strong enough force to the engines, then the combined alchemical knowledge of the brothers could control all of the ships functions without the ship itself becoming sentient and destroying them all. It was agreed, and after three days of solitude the brothers known as The Byronic Men departed the ship and left their Captain behind. The Brothers was gone three weeks. When they returned it was midnight on the night known as Hallow-mass, Jameson's left arm was horribly injured and Justice was fundamentally changed, and they did not return alone. When they boarded they made their way directly to the engine room and locked themselves in there for two days. Not one soul besides Justice Byron himself know the procedure he used in those two days, even being present, Jameson doesn't really know for sure. All that is known is when they emerged from the engine room Justice Byron was different, and the engines were inhabited by two horrible entities known as Lesser Shoggoth. These creatures are known by only a few on Hallow as powerful, otherworldly, quasi Godlings from a time before man. After the unknown events of the binding of the engines, the ship came alive just as Justice predicted, and was able to be controlled by Jameson and Nox as Justice remained in contact with the entities in the engine room to monitor the bond. Seeing that he had awoken on this world in a grave, and that his first meeting with other people were those trying to raise a demon, and that two horrible creatures were now (for all intent and purposes) his engines, he renamed his airship Damnation's Grace and used some of his new found money to commission the steel frieze depicting the epic Dante's Inferno used for shielding during battle and to hide the side guns when not. The most amazing thing about the now rechristened Damnation's Grace were the things that began to change due to the bonding of the engines. The narwhal horn on the ships prow that housed the largest gun, began to change. One day during testing of the horn/gun's operation, The horn suddenly began to change form as it untwisted itself. Unlike its normal form,that of a large starfish, the tendrils began to fall into a position bearing a resemblance to Cthulhu one of the most feared and reviled entities on Hallow. An octopus headed abomination with a large open maw thru which the main gun protruded, ready to fire. And like the call of some great behemoth form the depths of the oceans darkest chasm, it fired, filling the world with thunder, light and madness. Among the most startling of the changes of the ship was the hull exterior. It began three weeks after the bonding. The crew were on a small cargo run from Baton Rouge to Galveston when around midnight the hull slowly began to seemingly warp and shift for a short time, then just as suddenly as it began, it stopped, leaving the hull a mottled green and grey amalgam of polished steel and tarnished brass. It was one month later when Captain Buer discovered the universal transport system had changed as well. The Aether powered Universal Causality Alignment Transport drive (UCAT) originally used naturally occurring pockets of Aether in the upper atmosphere to jump from reality to reality as most shipping vessels do. But after the bonding the UCAT stopped functioning all together and would not come back online. A few days after the last failed test of the UCAT caused Jameson to throw a perfectly good bottle of rum at the wall opposite the systems console, Justice walked onto the bridge and informed his brother that the UCAT internal systems were harmful to the entities in the engines, particularly the crystalline and volatile green Aether. Justice then informed his brother and his Captain that all that needed to be done was to remove the offending Crystals and the entities would handle the jumps. The only concern was that after making a jump the engines would need a minimum of three days to rest themselves before another jump was possible. Other than that the entities would have no problem piercing the fabric of reality between the worlds of the Miultiverse. With his ship powered and his crew ready, Captain Donovan "Nox" Buer set course for New Orleans to begin his journey. He had only three things on his mind when his ship took to the air that night. Find more crew, Find work, and find whoever left him in that grave. He would enjoy watching the fear fill his eyes as Nox returned to his emergence place and left his prize in the same grave he had crawled out of. He would especially enjoy the song of that individuals mind as it shatters and drifts into the same madness that gives Hallow its reputation as a Nighttmare Reality. On that day Donovan Buer's benefactor will truly feel the embrace of Damnation's Grace Category:Weapons Category:Engines Category:Ships Bio Category:Crew Category:History